Before We Were Guardians
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Lena reminisces over what things were like before She and Jack were guardians and how they met with her little sister Sonia. JACKxOC romance if you squint


**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

Before We Were Guardians

Before we were guardians, you were human and I was only a fairy. We were only kids, but we were inseparable. We were always together. I can remember like it was only yesterday.

It was a normal day in Burgess. The kids were out playing, snow was falling courtesy of Jack, and it was calm and peaceful. I had been sitting up on my bed against the headboard, drawing pictures of different snowflake types, when Sonia came in my room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, still drawing.

"Lena, will you tell me what it was like before you were a guardian, when you met Jack for the first time, and how you became friends with him?" she asked sitting on my bed. I smiled.

"Sure Sonny, why not."

"Cool."

"Okay, it was a long, long, long time ago. I was five years old. And mom and I had just come to Burgess, so that we could be safe from the nightmares that were in Musica. It was at the entire council's request so we had to. I was upset, but I'm glad we did."

**THREE HUNDRED-TWELVE YEARS AGO, LENA AT FIVE YEARS OLD**

"_Why are we here mom, I miss our old home. Our real home, Musica." I asked. I hadn't taken the move so well._

"_Because Lena, we need to do this because the council decided we would be safest here than in Musica from-" she stopped short._

"_From who mom?"_

"_It doesn't matter right now, okay sweetie."_

"_It's the Boogeyman isn't it?" I asked. Her eyes got to me as her head shot up._

"_There's no such thing as the Boogeyman, honey." she said as if trying to reassure herself._

"_Yes there is. I've met him."_

"_WHAT!?" she yelled. "When and where!?"_

"_When I went to go play in the forest where you used to go with aunty Jillian, Agatha and Uncle Flammer and Time, and dad, I saw him already there, so I went to go talk to him. He said that I looked just like you, and that we would meet again someday, then he left."_

_Then she rushed and hugged me. She had a surprised and worried look on her face. And I could have sworn I heard her say silently, "He's come back again? But how, we drove him out." Then her attention went back to me._

"_Did he do anything to you?" she asked checking me frantically._

"_No. all he did was talk to me."_

"_Alright." she said relaxing._

"_He actually wasn't very scary towards me."_

"_Okay, look why don't you go and play outside with some of the kids and make new friends, while I get things set up here? I also have a few calls to make, by spell orb."  
_

"_Alright. But is it alright if the people I become friends with, know that I'm a fairy?" I asked. She looked at me, then smiled._

"_Just make sure that if you do tell someone, it's someone you can trust with your secret. Okay?"_

"_Okay mom, bye!" _

"_Have fun sweetie." she said as she brought out her wand, which was a red color with a musical note on the top which glowed bright red. I hadn't gotten my wand yet, but I could still use magic. And it was interesting, because usually you have to be at least fifteen before you can use magic without a wand. But I was a gifted child, so it wasn't surprising._

* * *

_I put on my jacket and went outside in the snow. It started again and tiny snowflakes fell. Then I saw a boy swinging from a tree branch. He had brown hair and eyes, and a brown poncho with a white shirt and brown pants. But for some reason he had no shoes. He saw me and stared, but that resulted in him falling. _

_There were three other boys with him. And when they saw me they started bullying me. I was getting a little scared. Then one of them pushed me to the ground._

"_Leave her alone!" said the boy who fell out of the tree._

"_You're sticking up for her!? She's a girl!"_

"_So what? Leave her alone." he said._

"_Fine, bye loser, you too, you stupid girl." said one boy as he and then he and the other two left. Leaving me and the other boy._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah. Thank you." I said smiling._

"_My name's Jackson Overland Frost. Jack for short. What's your?"_

"_Analeena Abigail Snowflake. Aleena or Lena for short. Well it's nice to meet you Jack." I said shaking his hand. He looked at me._

"_You know, I think that we're going to be great friends Lena."_

"_Forever friends, you pinkie swear it?" I asked._

"_Yeah, forever friends. I pinkie swear." he said, shaking pinkie fingers with me._

_That was when Jack frost and I became best friends._

* * *

_Over the years, we became really close friends. And I decided that I could trust him. So one day, we went to the pond to ice skate. And I was going to tell him the truth._

_I had also just turned fifteen, so I was allowed to since it was my birthday. We got our ice skates and headed to the pond. And I was actually really nervous._

"_So you said you wanted to tell me something?"_

"_Yeah, Jack, um..."_

"_Wait, this is for you. Happy Birthday." he said handing me a small box. I opened it and gasped. It was a silver bracelet with seven charms. They went star, musical note, heart, star, musical note, heart and in the center was a snowflake a little bigger than the other charms. It was beautiful._

"_Jack, I don't know what to say except for…thank you so much, I love it!" I said through tears._

"_It's your birthday, so I wanted to get you something nice." he said sheepishly._

"_Well there's something that I want to tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anybody. Okay?"_

"_Yeah. I promise."_

"_Okay, Jack…I'm a fairy." I said. He had a shocked face then started to laugh._

"_It's true, and I'll prove it." _

_I brought out my wand which was blue and had a musical note on it. I started to use it, music started playing out of nowhere. Then I started to fly around. He started at me wide eyed. I looked at him and he looked shocked and amazed at the same time._

"_Wow. You're just…incredible." he said. I blushed._

"_Thanks."_

"_I'll keep your secret. That's what friends do. So can you do other stuff like read minds?"_

"_Yeah, there are spells for that, but I hardly use them. I don't like invading the privacy of others."_

"_Oh okay." he said. But little did he know, I used a spell to hear his thoughts after he asked._

"_That's what friends are for Jack."_

"_Cool, thanks." 'But hopefully, maybe, more than friends one day…' he thought to himself. And I had heard it all. I blushed but he didn't see._

"_So are there others like you?"_

"_Yeah, but not just music fairies. There are all kinds of types, and even more kinds of different magical beings. Maybe you'll get to meet them someday."_

"_Yeah maybe. That'd be cool Lena."_

" _Oh we have to head back now, our parents might get worried. You know how they get." I said as I smiled._

"_You know what? Let's skate."_

"_What?" I asked surprised._

"_Let's skate. Come on Lena, you're fifteen years old and I'm sixteen. They trust us. Let's have some fun." he said pulling my hand. I couldn't help myself. I smiled._

"_Alright let's skate." I said._

* * *

_We stayed there for awhile and just skated around. Just the two of us. We even danced on the ice together. He even dipped me. After a while the sun was starting to set so we headed back home. And to my surprise there was a surprise party for me. _

_My mom, Sonia, Jack's mom, dad and sister were there as well. We all had a good time. The cake and desserts were picked by Jack, they were all my favorites, right down to the designs. I thanked him by giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and we just continued to have fun. It was a great birthday._

* * *

_Over the years we got closer. Than one year an accident happened._

_I had just turned seventeen, and Jack was eighteen. And I was thinking of telling him about my feelings. We were supposed to take his sister and my own to the pond to skate with us. It was my idea, but Sonia and I ended up getting sick and couldn't go. So Jack and his sister went alone instead. And when Jack's sister only came back, she told us what had happened. I was so devastated, we all were. Me most of all. If I hadn't had the idea to go that day, then he'd still be here._

_But we couldn't find his body in the lake the day after when we went to look. That gave me a little bit of hope. I came back to the pond a few weeks later, and the hole that Jack had fallen through was gone, but there was a beautiful ice picture all over the area. Then I saw the moon shine down on me and the pond. Then I knew. He was chosen to be a guardian._

"_Thanks for saving him Manny. Thanks for saving my friend…Jack Frost. I can't wait to be able to see him again. Even if he can't see me. I'll always believe in him. So thank you. And I have a feeling I'll get to see him one day…maybe even as…a fellow guardian."_

_I took one more look at the pond, then looked at the moon again._

"_Thanks again Manny, see ya." I said leaving._

'_One day, Jack, I'll see you again. And I can't wait.' I thought to myself as I left. And I was, for the first time in weeks, I was happy._

* * *

"And that's the story, Sonia. What do you think?"

"That's sound romantic. You guys really are meant for each other. So can I expect to be an aunt, and can mom and dad expect to be grandparents soon." she asked slyly.

I blushed deep red.

"Sonia! Do you even know where babies come from and how!?"

"Yeah. I'm one hundred-fifteen going on sixteen next month. I know what you need to do to get pregnant. So when are you going to…you know, than have kids?"

"Okay first, not until I'm married and sure about that king of a big decision. And number two, when I'm sure that dad wont kill him. He may not be evil anymore but still. Dad's are way too protective sometimes."

"Yeah, especially when they find out that their daughter is no longer innocent and may be or is pregnant unexpectedly. I get it." she said.

"Good. Meaning that it wasn't planned, could start a very few problems. So you can expect nieces and nephews, when I'm sure about it, married and ready for that type of commitment and so is my husband."

"Alright Lena, you win."

"Good, Now come on let's go play outside it's snowing and you know what that means."

"Yeah, it's Jack! Let's go!" she said heading out.

"Hey wait up!" I said as I went after her.

Wow, my life is really something. But then again, I like it that way. And maybe I will be ready, and hopefully…Jack will be too.

* * *

**OKAY, NOW YOU KNOW HOW THEY MET. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PEACE OUT. PM OR REVIEW ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN ANOTHER STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
